BORUTO: The Ninja that went rogue Chapter2
by souvik.bhattacharjee.2015
Summary: the continuation of the first chapter.
1. chapter 1

( the continuation of chapter 1. Please reach chapter 1 before proceeding)

PART 2

"Hinata? himawari? why are you guys so beaten up??...WAIT" screamed naruto as the fear of realisation took a grip on him. Around him laid the bodies of his fellow ninjas and his own son was standing on them with a smirk on his face.

"hello father and Sensei. it's great to see you guys!" laughed Boruto.

"what is the meaning of this brat?" asked Sasuke with anger clearly visible in his every word.

"well... master I just wanted these four to see the people who they cherish with their life before I kill them. It was as if a parting gift from me to my lovely family and friends!" explained Boruto.

Hinata could no longer take these insults from her son. The Byakugan princess, now covered by the chakra of the tenseigan. Her time with Naruto had effected her with the nine tail chakra evolving her byakugan into the tenseigan.

"YOU..!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS" she screamed as she launched her truth seeking balls at Boruto

" huh" Boruto smirked as he used Naruto to intercept the truth seeking balls which disintegrated Naruto.

"ohh mom, you killed dad!!" jumped Boruto in delight.

Hinata stood their with her eyes wide open. For once she wished that she couldn't see anything. she called out for her brother in her thoughts. She thought he could have a solution for all this.

And within seconds it happened.

"RASENGAN" Naruto screamed as his have went through Hinata's body.

PART 3 THE BEGINNING. A few years before Boruto went rogue.

"chidori" screamed Boruto. The jutsu was now perfectly mastered by him.

"keep it under control. Good. Now force the chakra to push out straight taking the shape of a sword" instructed sasuke. His pupil had grown up to be quite a shinobi. The child was now able to use his juagan to properly control chidori.

"I have a different plan master. RASENGAN" screamed Boruto. He now possessed two of the most destructive justsus in both of his hand. The only problem was that now his chakra was draining immensely. It was visible on his face. Though Boruto possessed huge reserves of Chakra being the child of Naruto and Hinata but this was taking a huge toll on him.

" I'm waiting to see what you do know." said Sasuke. He had hunch of what Boruto was planning to do and he already knew the outcome. If boruto tried to combine the two Jutsus it would only end up in a huge explosion knocking Boruto off his feet and most probably he would be out cold for the rest of day.

" aaahhhhhhhh" Boruto went a forward with his plan. His both hands were now trembling with the energy created by the justsus. He moved them closer slowly making sure that the infused chakra in both the jutsus would be in the right amount so that the combination of the jutsus would be successful.

It wasn't.

Though the Juagan was able to observe the fluctuating chakra from both the jutsus and was able to bring it under control for a few seconds leading to the combined jutsu taking the shape of a transparent ball with black outline and electric discharge within it but that only lasted for 5 seconds.

" I was so close" sighed Boruto as he passed out cold on the ground.

"It isn't like you were there first one to try it." Sasuke and Naruto had previously tried to combine their jutsus but it too had ended up in failure destroying everything in their proximity.

"Your son is growing up to be powerful shinobi." said Sasuke as he felt the presence of Naruto approaching him.

"Well he does have an amazing master. I could have never helped him control his visual powers" commented Naruto.Naruto was now overseeing the training of Sarada.

" Sarada is now finally able to go into sage mode without using the oil. She

would definitely become a great hokage"

" Your son doesn't like that, being the weakest among his group. Even his sister can now mold with the kyubi Chakra which he never inherited. combined with her bakyugan she is a formidable enemy"

" Yes. She sure is one heck of a ninja after all she is my daughter !" smiled Naruto with pride.

"Your son's jaugan isn't complete yet.I still don't know the extent of its powers and combined with the cursed marks it does boost up unlocking more complexity." informed sasuke.

" similar to your curse mark's effect on your sharingan?" asked Naruto

" No. It's affecting his right eyes. His visual powers are similar to the bakyugan ,sharingan and rinnegan but it's not up to their Mark. For his example the jougan his 4-5 blind spots as compared to the bakyugan and he copy other jutsus using it like the sharingan but it drains more chakra than the sharingan. If we talk about the similarities with the rinnegan , it can teleport him to order dimensions but not in the places within the same dimension and it can only absorb chakra to a certain amount.I guess tonari wanted it that was.An incomplete visual power which will give rise to something very powerful." informed Sasuke. " Well Naruto if i have your permission then i want to take your child with me to a certain place where all the cursed marks end up perfecting their power. There is a similar person like Boruto there and his name is kawaki. I guess he could develope further over there."

" well then what's the delay?" added Naruto

(*author note* please follow and provide a review for the story)


	2. PART4

PART 4

" Your mom's Tenseigan is an example of your father's chakra influencing it's sorounding".

Sasuke and Boruto were now strolling along the border of the village of the hidden sand.They had already made their reservations with the Kazekage and now were expecting a village representative to lead them inside their village.

"What about it?" asked Boruto. His curiosity about this subject had already reached it's peak.

"Your dad's chakra is not stable. It fluctuates in heavy quantities and can't be contained. Before he made peace with the kyubi, his chakra was much stable and contained cause of the kyubi being locked up inside and it's chakra not interfering with the hosts chakra. The fluctuating chakra was much visible when he would cover himself with the kyubi chakra. When they weren't united, the kyubi chakra would rapidly attack any source by fusing with the host' chakra Thus causing a leakage of massive chakra and in turn the host goes insane in rage." Sasuke turned towards Boruto as he continued " But when he finally bonded with it, the chakra fluctuation stabilised and created large amount of chakras to accumulate in one place as if to create a source or a pool of massive chakra reserves which could be then passed on to others which he did in the great war . The people who borrowed his chakra showed massive increase in their chakra reserves and also their chakra control which is also the reason why your generation could master complicated justsus so easily" said Sasuke

"hahaha that's right." said Boruto with a smirk.

"And since Hinata is the person your father shared his chakra the most with, it affected her the most causing her chakra reserve to increase exponentially.The events of her being nearby the tenseigan also boosted her visual chakra which on being supplied with huge chakra reserve she got from Naruto finally let her bakyugan evolve into a tenseigan. Your sister was also blessed with their traits causing her to develop her potential immensely." informed Sasuke.

"Then what about me?" asked Boruto.

"You haven't shown much of any of your parents trade.It seems your were only blessed with huge chakra reserves. The other traits may develope in the future but sometimes these powerful chakras might react violently with each other can't be suppressed in one single host and thus not developing in the off spring."answered Sasuke.

Boruto was disappointed by this answer. He was depressed by the thought that he could never be as good as of Ninja as his peers who were beyond his reach and power now that he knows the reason why he couldn't use kyubi mode or the bakyugan.

"The juagan and the curse Mark may be also a reason for it and I think it's a good thing that happened" said sasuke.

Boruto didn't understand what his master meant.How could this be something good?

"You can now follow your own path cause your destiny is not in that village. That's not the place you will be able to learn your full potential and i believe it is something that would make me look like a chunin infront of you." said Sasuke.

"Then how can I learn what is my potential?"asked Boruto.

"That's why we are here."

"The answer is in the village hidden in the sand?"

"no. It's in the valley of the hidden sand snakes which could only be accessed with the help of the kazekage"

"So... am i going to learn the dragon sage jutsu?"

"No. The cursed age jutsu."

Part 5


	3. Part5

Part 5

"Sasuke, it's pleasure to see you again" greeted Gaara as he extended his hand towards Sasuke.

" The pleasures all mine ,kazekage" said Sasuke as he shook Gaara's hand.

"you look all beaten up by the heat Boruto"

"oh it was nothing Uncle Gaara I could have easily traveled for a day or two"explained Boruto.

"hahah so it would seem. Come now, I have told my men to prepare a feast for you"

"we don't have much time for it"said Sasuke

"it's still some time for the blood moon. You guys could fill your stomachs by then" Gaara suggested. He could easily see the hunger In the eyes of poor Boruto.

"Yeah that would be great." Boruto's mouth started watering on the thought of food.

"very well then." said Sasuke. They started to follow Gaara into the main hall.

"say Sensei, why the blood moon?" asked Boruto

"The place we are going is made out of Fragments of genjutsu's that were casted by every shinobi who was able to master the art. The chakra that was spread out by the jutsu collided with each other creating a world very different from ours. A place where all your darkness exist. A cursed dimension to be precise. Only a few people have been accidently sucked into it and when they do, some of them slowly lose their mind to insanity. The few who survive get molded by the chakra present in the sorounding. It changes them. It teaches them an art. The cursed sage art. A power that makes you feel as if you can grab the heaven with your bare hands and pull it down to the ground. These few have formed a sort of tribe to help each other to defend themselves from the darkness that exist there...The jougan I feel which can sense dark chakra would actually develope in a place like this. It would be able to intract with chakra of the sorrounding much more than it was able to do in this place and the blood moon you ask why .The blood moon is the only time when a dimension jump is possible because of the dark chakra bridge that our dimension creates with it."explained Sasuke

"what is this place called?" asked Boruto

"It's commonly called the valley of the snaked by the people of this dimension but of the people of that dimension have a different name. Daku Tengoku."


End file.
